Redeemed
by IAmStarscream
Summary: On a mission with Prowl on The Great Energon Sea Bumblebee is kidnapped by a pirate, only to find out that his kidnapper is his own father. Can this mech show him the missing links to the rest of his family? The only problem, his father is a wanted mech.
1. Kidnapped

**Authors Note: Hello again people! I decided to test this story out and see what people think of it. What would happen if Bumblebee was kidnapped by pirates while on a mission with Prowl? What if the one who kidnapped him was his father? **

_~Thoughts~_

~Regular Speech~

((((((0))))))

Prowl and Bumblebee stepped off the transport and onto Cybertron. Even though it was war torn and looked a bit worse for wear, it was still gorgeous. They were greeted by Ultra Magnus himself along with Sentinel Prime. The Magnus addressed them quickly on the matter at hand," Hello young soldiers, I appreciate your coming on such short notice, as you know there have been a number of attacks on our ships out on The Great Energon Sea. The causes of these attacks are naturally pirates, one in particular though. We have yet to figure out who he is, but our sources tell us he comes to many different towns, most being autobot towns, without our knowledge. This is where you two will come in, you will go in one of our ships as regular sailors, when the mech comes to attack, and you will get a holoscan of him. More if possible, this way we can maybe find him easier when he enters our towns. That is all, he has never taken prisoners and we have had no casualties. I think you are safe, and of course you will have weapons. Are there any questions?" the impressive mech asked. "No, sir" both mechs immediately replied. "Good, you will leave now. Good luck to you my friends." And with that the large mech left them to board the ship. They were to only be gone for about two orn, little did they know only one would be coming back…

TBC

**Authors Note: So what do you all think? Like? If you do, please review and this will encourage me to update sooner. Until next time!**


	2. Daddy?

Authors Note: Hello everyone! I would like to thank all you who are reading and thanks for the reviews and followers! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!

WARNING: Corporal Punishment

((((((0))))))

Bumblebee stared out at the open sea. He never really knew why he loved the sea so much but had always wanted to be a seamech when he was a child. The boats fascinated him, the ways all sailors talked, even just the smell was pleasing to him. Prowl came up behind him in worn armor, just as all the mechs wore. He too wore faded armor. "You seem much more mellow than your normal self." Prowl observed. "What? A mech can't enjoy the view every once and a while?" Bumblebee retorted. "No, you just seem a lot calmer out here. You like the sea a lot?" Prowl asked. "Yeah, I used to always want to be a seamech when I was a youngling." He replied. Suddenly a loud crash came through the ship. Both mechs stumbled and grasped the railing. "What the pit was that?" Prowl yelled. "It's the pirates!" Bumblebee yelled back. The ship was overrun by the frightening mechs in no time. Once aboard, the one Bumblebee assumed was in charge stepped up and very simply stated," This is a raid, if you would please refrain from trying to stop us, this will go a whole lot smoother. Normally we don't like having prisoners, seeing as they bring unwanted attention to our ship, but the Captain has 'is optics set on one of ya fraggers. Otherwise this will be a very normal raid. Now then, HANDS UP! Don't make me say it again! We'll start with you." The very large mech said as he walks up to Bumblebee. Bumblebee screamed as the mech put a cloth over his face, before becoming very drowsy. He saw Prowl being forced down and being viciously beaten, before falling into liquid blackness.

(0)

Bumblebee woke with a jolt and sat up before instantly falling back again, his helm throbbing like mad. He wondered where he was, before remembering where he was and almost lubricated himself as he felt the steady rocking of a ship that was very unfamiliar to him. He slowly sat up, knowing better than to jump up again. He took a good moment to look around and saw a glass of energon on the table to his right and realized how hungry he was. He drank the liquid as fast as he dared, remembering Ratchet telling him if you drank to fast after passing out, you could purge it right back up. The thought saddened him, and he wondered if Prowl was alright or if the others knew where he was. Maybe they were coming right now. His train of though was interrupted as the door made a strange sound, before he realized it was lock and someone with the key was coming in. Before he could react two mecha came in. He remembered the one who had knocked him out and another, new one. He was speechless as he saw how similar the other one was. He was yellow, with black stripe, as he had, and cold hard chilly blue optics that he felt could see strait into his mind. The thought made him shiver. When the mech finally spoke he spoke in a way that reminded him of Optimus. He spoke softly, but strongly. "Hello, my name is Sparkfire. I am Captain of this ship. This is my first mate and your new caretaker, Flashdrive. He will ensure you are well fed and taken care of, but beware, if you disobey an order he gives you or are snippy at him, he has my full permission to punish you in the way he sees fit." he stated calmly. Bumblebee glanced at the whip hanging the large mechs side and gulped. Sparkfire, noticing this, quickly said" Don't worry. That is not for you, little one. It is for the crew, and only for the worst of crimes." Bumblebee looked at the yellow mech and asked quietly "What do you want me for? I don't have any information or anything valuable. I'm useless to someone like you." He received a strange look "You mean they never told you?" The mech became angry very quickly "Of Couse! They never even told him who I was, Flashdrive!" The tone he had scared Bumblebee a bit, but he remained silent, not wanting his attention. The mech turned to him and said softly once more "Bumblebee, I am you father. They took you so long ago. I thought you were dead. I've been searching for you for so long." He came forward as he spoke and held his son in his arms, only to be pushed away roughly. "That's not true! You're lying!" Bumblebee screamed. Flashdrive spoke up then"Hey! You will respect the captain, ya hear me youngling!" "No! I will not listen you fragger! Get away from me!" Bumblebee retorted. Sparkfire had left as he spoke, not wanting to upset his youngling any further. Flashdrive stepped up to the furious child, bent a knee on a crate next to the table, and tossed Bumblebee over it. Bumblebee gasped as he realized the position he was in, remembering the way Ratchet had done the same a few weeks ago for being fresh with him, and began to struggle to get away, certain the mech would bruise him on his bottom if he stayed. Flashdrive was having none of that and wrapped his arm around the squirming youngling midsection to keep him in place, saying as he did "Ya did this to yaself boy! I won't have ya backsassin' ya father! I don't care how much ya hate 'im!" and brought his open palm down on his new charges backside. Bumblebee squealed in pain as Flashdrive's hand slapped down on his perky little aft, kicking his legs and sobbing as the punishment went on. "P-please! Stop! I'm sorry, I won't sass him anymore!" Bumblebee begged. The smacks only came harder.

In his office, Sparkfire listened to the muffled smacks and his little sparklets sad crying, his own spark heavy. He hated that this was happening, but he needed to learn to obey. He had a good feeling that his son would find himself in this position a good many times before he earned to obey. "_Or at least not be sassy in front of Flashdrive." _He thought as the heavy, muffled smacks continued to sound throughout his office.

**Author's Note: Hey, so what do you think? If you all have any ideas, please tell me and I might fit them into the story. Hope you liked it. Until next time.**


	3. Life on the ship

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! This will most likely be my last upload for a good while. I'm using the electronic reader at my school (it sucks being blind!) and this is my last week…. So, I hope you all enjoy it! I'll make it long for you guys. Ok, big thanks to **_**CHsparkles**_**! You really should read her work, it's amazing! She is the main reason for my writing! To all those who reviewed and faved, thanks to you to! Now the boring stuff….**

**Disclaimer: I'd be rich if I did own it.**

**WARNINGS: Corporal Punishment, Child abuse (even if it was told in flashback form)**

**((((((0))))))**

It had been a week since Bumblebee was taken and put on the ship with pirates. He realized how most, if not all of them had very good manners and acted nothing like the vile mechs everyone made them out to be. It was strange for him to be with his father to, but he found he like the mech more and more every day. He was kind and gentle, yet stern with his men and even more so with him, but he was fair and did not treat him as Bumblebee thought he would. He thought of his old father, his adoptive one, who made him call him master when no one was around.

Flashback~~~

_Bumblebee trembled as his master stood over him, the whip held high over his head, and cracked it back down over and over on his tiny back struts. The gashes in his back only grew larger in size and number as his master continued with the "punishment". This one was particularly bad because he had decided to refuse in doing his chores, in front of others and embarrassed his master. Now he was paying for it in the worst of ways. He didn't notice when it stopped, in far too much pain and slipping in and out of consciousness. His master picked him up and carried him to the small over heated attic in his home, and dumped the near dead youngling in the room. There was nothing in the room save for a small bowl to relieve himself in. The room stunk of blood and rotted armor._

_It was that night Bumblebee decided to run away. Run away and never look back. After sneaking down and stealing some medical supplies to wrap the wounds, he slipped away, silent as a ghost into the night. His master was never able to track him down. He was free and went to do the only work he could, hard manual labor. He was far stronger than anyone ever believed from the work he did as a slave. He had learned that word later in his life and decided that it fit him perfectly. He joined the army after raising a good bit of credits working on a farm for a few vorns and had become very hostile to any and everyone, determine d to never love or even care for anyone so he did not have to hurt like that ever again. That is until he met Bulkhead…_

**End Flashback**

He thought of the scars and shivered. They were still there and would always be. He rembered how Ratchet had reacted when he had been doing a maintenance check on him. He had been so scared, until Bumblebee had explained what the scars really were and where they came from. It had made him sad after he had heard the story, think his little bee had been treated like that. It was better now. Bumblebee had always thought of him as his new father, but now that he knew his real one, he didn't know what to think. He had plenty of questions and all had been answered thus far. He found Prowl was not to hurt and simply drugged, as he had been. They had found that they had returned to the ports, so his team most likely thought he was a prisoner. He was in a way, the door was still locked at night so he could not get out and Flashdrive watched him like a hawk in the day while he wandered the ship or was with his father. His aft was still sore from the spanking he had received a while earlier. It seemed like every time the mech saw him he decided he was doing something bad and spanked him for it. He hated it so he stayed near his father as much as he could, the mech often helped him out, and often when he was right about to get it. Apparently this was a common sight, as not one of the crew members had not felt the first mates hand on their afts. It was true that he hated using the whip and only used it in very serious times. His father had told him a while earlier that he was to meet his mother soon, and that she was rather different than most femmes. He was excited to meet her, and wondered what she was really like. The crew was now used to seeing him and would nod when he went past and he would nod back. He hated not doing things, so he often worked with them, still able to do many hands on heavy work. At first it had baffled both his father and his caretaker, but they were used to it by now. He sat and waited for his mother to come, and wondered what his team was up to…..

TBC

**Authors Note: So will he meet his mother? What is his team doing? Find out next time. Any suggestions are welcome! ;D**


	4. Mother Bee

**Authors Note: Ok. I need some reviews if you want me to continue this story guys. Also, thank you all for waiting so long for this update. My life has been really hectic. Now, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in Transformers. Only ones I own are Flashdrive, Sparkfire, and Honeybee.**

(((((0)))))

Bumblebee strained to see above the crowd of mechs who were all huddled at the edge of the ship. His mother was coming today and Bumblebee was curious as to meet her. His father had explained to him the she was gorgeous, strong, and faithful. A rare combination in a femme indeed. He had also given him a warning. He said she was one of the most dangerous femmes on the planet, that she was small but packed a mech sized punch.

Bumblebee doubted that greatly, but trusted his father's words. Finally his wait was over, he watched his father greet her, but still couldn't see her clearly. His frustration grew as Flashdrive came and clamped a hand on his shoulder strut when he attempted to climb the ropes to see. His father turned and spoke to the crew then," Fellow mates! My wife has come aboard and is to be treated with care and love. As I would treat her. Understood?"

The crew all answered affirmative as he called again, "Where has my son gone to? She wishes to meet him." Bumblebee came forward as the crew parted for him. It wasn't until he was close up did he realize what his father had meant when he spoke about her.

Bumblebee was stunned speechless as he looked upon his new mother. She was amazing. As he studied her form he saw the muscles where firm and strong, yet there was a certain grace about her. She was the same color as him but with unique patterns twisting and curving around her delicate frame in black. He then made the mistake of looking into her optics head on.

They were a brilliant shade of blue, both dark and bright blue in a way he simply couldn't explain. They were deep and understanding and looked on him with love and compassion. He could tell though, they were the optics of a trickster; like she fooled many people into thinking she was sweet and innocent, yet not. He knew, he had the same trait.

She was speaking to him and it took him to long to realize it, she was done when he looked away a bit. "Huh?" he said not too wisely. She smiled and repeated herself. "Hello, my name is Honeybee Prime. Sister of the great Optronix Prime. I missed you so much my darling." He smiled; the way she spoke was cool! Instead of saying darling, she pronounced it 'dare-ling' and she said Prime like 'Prame'. He fell in love with her immediately; this femme had to be his mother. She was perfect. She held out her arms and he fell into them as she gently squeezed him. His father was right, she was unbelievably strong.

They stayed that way for a while his father joining in too. His smile widened, she even smelled like honey.

**Authors Note: Okay! What did you guys think? Sorry it's so short but I'm having bad writers block. Suggestions are always welcome and I try to fit them in if I can. Until next time! Please review or this won't continue. Thanks!**


End file.
